


Warmth

by DestinyWaits



Series: Fireteam Schadenfreude: Vex Sims [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Fireteam Schadenfreude, Gen, Guardian cuddle piles, No Exos were harmed in the making of this fic, ft. Fireteam Placeholder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyWaits/pseuds/DestinyWaits
Summary: Exos make forveryeffective heaters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fic I wrote for my Guardians- sort of just me trying to get a feel for their voices. Looking back at this now, I'm proud of the improvements I've achieved in writing in the past year!

The room was dark as the holographic tape played on the monitor. Once in a while, a flash of light would illuminate the room as the protagonists fired their guns, the sounds of bullets breaking the silence.

Curled up next to Atlas, Anat smiled as the Titan pressed a brief kiss to her temple. To her right sat Tiamat, her bright green eyes fixated to the screen, azure skin glowing in the dark. On the floor was Klymene, shoveling popcorn into his mouth, eyes wide in horror and fascination as the main character was impaled by his son.

Every week or so, fireteam Schadenfreude would get together and spend the night at someone’s apartment. Atlas says it’s “a way for the team to bond”, Tiamat sees it as an opportunity to raid everyone’s fridge, and Klymene “just likes hanging out with everyone”. However, Anat knew the exact reason as to why this little ritual was established.

Body. Heat.

Nights in the Last City we’re always cold. Nobody knows why, and nobody cares enough to ask why; they just accept it as fact, a constant in the ever-changing world they live in. As a result, most of the citizens were accustomed to the constant chill in the air, bundling themselves in thick furs and ensuring that their fireplaces always had a surplus of wood. But for the Guardians used to the heat of bullets whizzing past their faces, and the warmth of the sun beating down their backs? The cold was _unbearable_.

So when Anat made an offhand comment about how Exos can control their body temperature, Tiamat immediately proposed that she “come over and warm up the bed”. Atlas instantly counted herself in, and Klymene followed suit. At that point, Anat had no choice but to begrudgingly accept the offer.

Now here she was, two months later, and she’s actually _enjoying_ herself.

The film credits were rolling. Anat shifted as Atlas reached for the remote on the rectangular table and turned the monitor off. Klymene stood up and dutifully flicked on the light switch. The room was instantly bathed in a yellow glow. Anat grimaced and adjusted her optics until it didn’t feel like she was being blinded anymore.

“Well, that movie was an absolute waste of time,” remarked Tiamat with a slight groan, stretching her back.

“Really?” Klymene said in surprise, “I thought it was pretty interesting.”

“Well that’s because you’re a clod.”

“Wh-hey!”

They kept on bickering. Atlas leaned back and laid her head onto Anat’s shoulder. The Exo lifted her arm and wrapped it around the Titan. Focusing on her temperature, Anat slowly increased her body heat, Atlas burrowing her face into the crook of the Hunter’s neck, closing her eyes with a sigh.

“No, you’re- ugh! Atlas! Tell Tiamat to stop!” the younger Titan whined to his older sister.

Atlas’ eyelids fluttered. “Tia, leave him alone,” she mumbled.

“Fine,” Tiamat rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “Hey, I wanna join the cuddle train!”

Atlas threw her arms around Anat and squeezed tighter. “No.”

“Suit yourself,” Tiamat shrugged before launching herself at the couple on the couch.

_**“CUDDLE BRIGADE!”** _

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Anat swore under her breath as she heard the Warlock’s excited yell. She pried herself from the Titan’s embrace and attempted to stand, planning to escape to the bathroom. Her efforts were in vain, however, as Tiamat tackled her, crushing Anat in between her and Atlas’ bodies.

“Oomph,” Atlas grunted, the force of Tiamat’s grasp knocking her glasses askew.

_“Tia-mat!”_ came Anat’s angry muffled cry, her face pressed against the Warlock’s shoulder. She lightly smacked her back, _“Geroff me!”_

Tiamat giggled. “Stop, that tickles!” She put more of her weight onto the Exo below her, “Mmm, you’re warm.”

An idea popped into Anat’s head. Tiamat doesn’t want to get off of her? Fine. She’ll _make_ her do it.

The Exo focused on the lower half of her face, making it vibrate at medium speed. She then redirected her exhaust pipes to face forward and upped the temperature of the heated air being forced through.

_“G-g-g-e-e-t-t o-o-o-f-f-f m-e-e-e!”_ her voice became distorted as her faceplate vibrated against Tiamat’s shoulder.

Tiamat jolted upright with a squeal of laughter, almost falling of the couch. Atlas let out a sigh of relief, finally able to breathe properly.

_Success._ Anat thought triumphantly. The lights in the sides of her mouth glowed a brilliant gold, which quickly turned into a bright red in alarm as she saw Klymene running at them from the other side of the room.

“Wait for me, I wanna get warm!”

Anat clutched Tiamat’s shoulders, pulling the Warlock flush against her. She leaned back against Atlas, throwing her an apologetic glance when she heard a slight groan of pain. Anat braced herself for impact.

Not a second later, the younger Titan slammed into Tiamat’s back with the force of a bull, his arms flopping around them. The couch creaked dangerously, and Tiamat yelped out at the force of the blow, her head pushed right next to the Exo’s ear.

Anat winced at the weight of the added pressure, and in sympathy for the Warlock on top of her. She’d been on the receiving end of countless Titan power hugs; despite their quiet and reserved demeanor, the two siblings were surprisingly affectionate.

“Klymene?” the older Titan asked.

“Yes, _Ate_ At-At?”

“Please be more gentle next time. And apologize to Tiamat for breaking her back.”

“Will do, big sis. Sorry about your back, Tia.”

Tiamat gave him a thumbs-up, her more-than-likely-sarcastic comment swallowed up by Atlas’ hair. No one made an effort to get out of the tangle of limbs.

_Ah, what the hell_ , thought Anat, _Let’s up the heat._

The non-Exo Guardians sighed in content, a comfortable silence falling over the room. Anat can feel Atlas’ shallow breathing, her chest rising and falling steadily. Against her collar, she can feel Tiamat’s heart beating, sporadic and irregular; a week of patrolling, combined with the tackle from earlier, and Klymene almost breaking her back had worn her out. Anat can even hear herself, her fans whirring to maintain the heat, the slight creak in her joints as she shifted, in an attempt to get more comfortable.

A loud snore disrupted the tranquility of the room: Klymene had fallen asleep.

Anat sighed. Well, she did her best impression of a sigh, letting out a small puff of air from her facial vents. _Maybe Tiamat can push him off to the side._

She wiggled around. “Tia?”

“No,” she said petulantly, her voice laced with sleep. The Warlock dug her head even deeper to the space made between Anat’s neck and Atlas’ head, permanently wedging herself in between the two.

_Stupid Warlocks and their smart brains._

Anat squirmed even more in hopes of waking her up, to no avail. She tried to throw the two sleeping Guardians off, thrusting her hips upwards. She wriggled harder, determined to get them off of her.

“Uh, Anat?” Atlas questioned, her voice hoarse.

“Yeah?” Anat replied absentmindedly, still wriggling.

“Could you…um…stop wriggling…”

Puzzled, the Exo turned to look at her. “Why?”

The Titan’s cheeks were flushed, bright pink lightly dusting her tan skin. Her warm brown eyes looked away, not meeting the Hunter’s electric-blue gaze.

Anat stared at her. And kept on staring. Until…

_Oh._

Her eyes widened in realization, quickly looking away from the blushing girl beneath her. She became acutely aware of the fact that she’d essentially been _rubbing her body against Atlas for the past two minutes._ Her face grew warm, and her fans started whirring loudly.

_Oh my god, kill me._

At the top of the Guardian pyramid, Klymene shifted, adding more pressure to the bottom of the pile.

Anat internally screamed as she was pressed up against Atlas _even more_ , the Titan giving a small squeak of embarassment _._

_Tiamat and Klymene are gonna have hell to pay._

An awkward silence fell in the room. Anat didn’t look at Atlas, and Atlas didn’t look at Anat. Seconds ticked by until the Hunter couldn’t stand the silence anymore. She was about to apologize when the door opened.

Farad’s head peeked through the doorway. “Hey guys, sorry we’re la-,” he then saw the small mound of Guardians. “Oh, do you need us to leave?” he asked, amusement adorning his voice.

“NO,” Anat blurted out, “I mean, join on in.”

Farad tilted his head, looking curiously at the female Hunter. He shrugged and called out behind him. “They said to come in.”

“I love slumber parties!” Tellurius bounded in, clutching a big fluffy blanket with kitten faces adorning the entire front of the cloth. He towered over the Exo Hunter next to him, an eager smile on his face.

Coeus was last to come in, completely focused on the holopad in his hands. He briefly looked up, glancing at the pile on the couch, Immediately, he turned to leave.

“Oh no you don’t,” Tellurius exclaimed, grabbing the collar of Coeus’ robes. The Titan tossed the blanket, making it land on the floor next to the couch. Ignoring Coeus’ indignant protests, he wrapped his arms around the angry Warlock’s middle. Atlas tried not to smile as Tellurius lifted him up, and unceremoniously plopped down on the couch in the small space next to Anat’s fireteam pile.

“Let me go, you bumbling idiot!”

“Shhh!” Tellurius scolded, “Tia and Kly are sleeping!”

Coeus rolled his eyes. Instead of grumbling out loud, he opted to slap away the Titan’s hands from his middle and mutter angrily while working from his holopad. Tellurius hummed in approval, then looked to the Exo by the doorway.

“C'mon Farad, join us!”

If Exos could grin, then Farad would have the largest one on his face. He walked over to the blanket splayed out on the floor, picked it up, wrapped it around himself, and made his body temperature rise. The Exo drifted over to his fireteam and took a seat on Tellurius’ lap. They sighed in content as Farad covered them with the warm cloth.

One by one they all fell asleep. First, Atlas, whispering a _good night_ to the boys and an extra _I love you_ to Anat. Then, Tellurius, with a loud snore, drool dripping from the corner of his lips. Finally, Coeus closed his eyes and involuntarily leaned against Farad, his fingers loosening their grip on the holopad. The room was silent, except for the cacophonic sounds of breathing, snoring, and whirring fans.

Farad broke the silence, “Hey, Anat?”

“Yeah?“  she peered at the other Exo.

His mouth-lights glowed a warm orange. “We have pret-ty cool friends.”

“Mmmm yeah.”

And they fell silent, listening to their teammates.

At least, until the couch broke.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tellurius, Farad, and Coeus aren't mine- they're from Fireteam Placeholder.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! (Despite the fact that this is over a year old and definitely not in character lmao)


End file.
